Bonus Tracks
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: UA- Song Fic/ Recueil d'OS Bonus offert suite à " La Foule" ! /1- Namitas /2- Vaniku /3- ?.?.?
1. Bonus 01 Petite fille des sombres rues

_**Yoh !**_

_**Hey !**_

_Nous revoilà donc, suite aux conseils de notre Bêta, avec le recueil d'OS offert suite à notre fiction "La Foule" !_

_Commençons tout de suite avec le p__etit OS offert à __________Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste !_

___________Comme tu nous as laissé le choix, on espère que tu ne seras pas déçu... surtout que c'est plutôt triste...  
_

___________Enfin... merci pour toutes tes reviews et de nous avoir suivi ! **C'EST POUR TOI !**_

_____________Nous nous sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

_____________Ce OS est indépendant de tous les chapitres._

**_____________Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_____________Petite fille des sombres rues - Renaud_

_____________._

_____________._

_____________._

_Non, ne crois pas, fillette,_

_Me retenir encore_

_Dans tes rues sans violettes,_

_Dans ton triste décor._

_N'essaie pas de me suivre,_

_Déserte mes rivages,_

_Loin de toi, je veux vivre_

_De plus beaux paysages._

_._

« Je vais partir ». C'est ce qu'avait dit Vanitas entre deux crises de nerfs. Il allait partir pour de bon. Il en avait marre d'être ici, dans cette putain de ville trop sombre. Il en avait assez de défendre cette gamine, de prendre des coups à sa place, parce qu'elle ne savait pas se battre. Pourtant, à Illusiopolis, les lois de la rue étaient simples : soit tu prends des coups, soit t'en donnes. Et si longtemps le brun n'avait que prit, pour deux en plus, maintenant il savait donner. Mais il se devait aussi de protégé la gosse. Trop fragile, trop chétive, trop petite, elle se faisait agresser au moins cinq fois par semaine et ça l'énervait.

Alors, il avait commencé à rassembler ses maigres affaires, après la dernière bataille. Il lui avait déjà gueulé dessus, alors qu'ils rentraient tous deux à leur camp, et maintenant il recommençait. Elle s'était mise à chialer et ça lui tapait sur le système. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas quand il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air. De ne plus voir cette bouille blonde qui ne lui apportait rien, au final. Qu'il avait besoin de trouver autre chose, ailleurs et sans elle. Mais elle l'avait retenu. Elle lui avait attrapé le poignet et il avait senti avec horreur des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale... Elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener avec lui.

_._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_

_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

.

Vanitas s'était figé, il n'arrivait pas à croire l'imbécilité qu'elle venait de proférer. Il se défit de sa faible emprise et lentement, il se retourna pour lui faire face. La colère sourde qui le rongeait ne faisait qu'empirer. Il planta alors ses yeux d'or sur le visage ruisselant de larme de Naminé.

Et pour la première fois en six ans elle osa à nouveau affronter son regard. Elle regarda de ses yeux bleus, ceux de ce garçon de deux ans son ainé, qu'elle aimait autant qu'il l'a terrorisé. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il fit un pas en arrière comme s'il était dégouté par la blonde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'attacher à elle ?

_._

_J'ai trop longtemps vécu_

_Dans de pauvres ruelles,_

_Trop longtemps attendu_

_Un petit arc-en-ciel._

_J'ai besoin de soleil_

_Et d'horizons moins gris,_

_Je veux voir les merveilles_

_Que, près de toi, j'oublie._

.

Vanitas était arrivé dans cette ville à douze ans. Le pays était dévasté à causes des guerres et après avoir perdu son faux jumeau, il avait cru qu'en arrivant à Illusiopolis, la seule cité encore debout, il y trouverait un refuge sûr. Mais comme beaucoup trop de jeunes orphelins à l'époque, il avait découvert une métropole corrompue et miséreuse. Il s'était retrouvé à errer dans les rues. Et peu à peu, à cause de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées, il était devenu amer, violent et manipulateur. Et un jour, alors que tout était aussi sinistre que d'habitude, il avait vu cette gamine blonde à la robe blanche, qui avait l'air si pure, se faire tabasser. Alors il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais il s'était interposé. Après la fuite des agresseurs, Van avait aidé la jeune fille à se relever. Sa robe était maculée de sang et déchirée par endroit, mais sinon elle s'en sortait pas trop mal, avec seulement quelque ecchymoses. Pas comme lui, qui devait s'être cassé une ou deux côtes. Sa jambe gauche avait été lacérée et son visage pissait le sang aussi.

Et ce fut là qu'il croisa ses yeux bleus. Elle avait soutenu son regard ambré quelque instant avant de s'en détourner, mais le mal était fait. Vanitas avait était hypnotisé, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Alors il était resté avec elle. Six longues années à la regarder évoluer dans un monde si déconnecté de la réalité, c'en été fascinant. Mais tellement stupide. Il avait perdu tellement de temps pour elle. Et même, quand il se battait, il lui suffisait de reposer ses yeux sur son corps fin et menue pour repartir dans sa transe. Il en était maintenant dégouté. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait plus voir l'univers parallèle que lui avait offert la blonde et auquel il ne pouvait qu'à peine accéder. Il devait aller voir ailleurs, tout effacer pour espérer voir d'autres choses, encore plus merveilleuses.

_._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_

_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

.

Pourtant il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que ces deux saphirs remplis de larmes qui lui faisaient face en ce moment. Ils essayaient encore une fois de l'envouter pour le faire céder. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Cette couleur lui rappelait celle de Ventus, son Ven, son putain de frère mort trop jeune, en le laissant seul. La tristesse l'envahit. Il n'était plus heureux, alors il devait partir. Même s'il entendait le cœur de la jeune fille battre à vive allure. Même s'il sentait son propre cœur louper plusieurs battements. Il le devait…

Naminé se rapprocha encore du brun qui ne reculait plus, se contentant de la fixer. Elle ne voyait pas son combat intérieur et doucement très doucement elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma aussitôt ses paupières et déglutit… Il espérait sincèrement que cette caresse n'était qu'une illusion...

_._

_Je ne suis pas de ceux_

_Que chasse la lumière,_

_Et qui vivent heureux_

_Un éternel hiver_

_De l'amour je ne veux_

_Que les filles des rivières,_

_Lorsque j'aime les yeux,_

_J'aime aussi la chaumière._

.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle insiste ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tomber ? Mais merde, pourquoi s'accrochait-elle autant ? Il n'était rien ! Juste une ombre cachée par sa lumière. Invisible dans le néant. Seul, ses deux iris d'ambres guidaient ses pas dans les Ténèbres. Et il n'y avait vraiment plus rien qui le retenait ici. Mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il s'était libéré des yeux de la jeune fille, il était libre, pourtant il restait encore là. Parce qu'il l'aimait ? Absurde. Il ne pouvait plus aimer personne, et pas une gamine comme elle qui l'avait retenu pendant tant d'année. Déjà que ça lui donnait des nausées d'avouer qu'il avait été manipulé.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait ici. Il allait quitter cette ville trop sombre. Voyager encore et encore. Se poser dans un endroit pas trop dévasté, tomber véritablement amoureux, s'installer dans une maison et couler des jours paisibles jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le prendre et oublier enfin le passé…

_._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_

_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

.

Soudain, il rouvrit les yeux à la fois d'incompréhension et d'affolement. Son cœur venait de décoller dans sa poitrine. Naminé s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et avait emprisonné les lèvres de Van. Et machinalement le brun lui rendit son baiser. Il ne voyait plus les yeux bleus de la blonde, et tant mieux, ça lui faisait trop mal, mais il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir.

Lorsque que l'échange devint de plus en plus passionné, les pleurs de Naminé redoublèrent en s'agrippant aux épaules du jeune homme. Vanitas n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente. Il voulait s'enfuir, et en même temps il en désirait plus comme le prouvait ses bras puissants qui s'étaient enroulés inconsciemment autour du corps de la môme…

_._

_Nos chemins se séparent,_

_Entends, la vie m'appelle,_

_Je quitte tes trottoirs_

_Et tes grises dentelles._

_Je pars pour des royaumes_

_Où l'on m'attend peut-être,_

_Où le bonheur embaume,_

_Et donne un air de fête._

.

S'arrachant brutalement de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec la jeune fille, Vanitas tourna les talons et la laissa au milieu de la ruelle grise. Il savait très bien pourquoi il avait fait ça, et ça l'énervait. Il fallait qu'il se casse, maintenant, sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ce baiser avec Naminé n'était que l'achèvement d'une époque, il en était convaincu. Il pouvait recommencer une nouvelle vie, un nouveau chapitre s'ouvrait et ne demandait qu'à être explorer.

Peut-être se ferait-il des amis ?

Des ennemis ?

Sera-t-il triste ou heureux ?

Il retrouvera peut-être la partie de son cœur que la guerre lui avait ôté en lui prenant son frère ?

Il espérait sincèrement avoir une nouvelle chance…

_._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_

_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

.

Naminé regardait la silhouette de Vanitas s'éloigner de plus en plus vite dans la rue. Elle avait perdu son protecteur, son pilier, son frère, son être aimé, son bourreau. A ses yeux il représentait vraiment tout ce qu'elle possédait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans…

Elle le voyait s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, bientôt il se retrouverait dans la rue, exposé aux yeux de tous. Encore quelque pas et il sortirait de l'impasse pour ne jamais revenir. Mais elle ne l'acceptait pas. Alors elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper.

_._

_Laisse-moi m'en aller,_

_Je n'ai plus rien à dire,_

_Mais si tu veux pleurer,_

_N'essaie pas de sourire._

_Retourne dans ta nuit,_

_Au fond de tes faubourgs,_

_Retourne dans l'ennui_

_Qui habite tes jours._

.

Van entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Il était enfin en paix, pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher la colère et l'ennuie revenir sur le devant de la scène quand deux bras le tirèrent vers l'arrière, l'empêchant d'accéder à la rue principale. Il se retourna vivement en lui faisant face. Il recommença à lui crier dessus, à l'insulter, même à la malmener. Il ne voulait pas comprendre les souffrances qu'il infligeait à la blonde, et il s'en fichait même. Le fait qu'elle résiste le rebutait au plus au point et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de se débarrasser d'elle.

Sans même réfléchir de la portée de ses gestes, il la frappa, à plusieurs reprises. Il ne fit pas attention au sang qui coulait d'une de ses lèvres, ni même du fait qu'elle heurta le mur un peu trop violement avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. La laissant là, il disparut enfin dans l'obscurité.

_._

_Petite fille des sombres rues, éloigne-toi,_

_Petite fille aux yeux perdus, tu m'oublieras._

.

Les yeux de Naminé naviguaient dans le flou le plus total. Elle avait essayé de le retenir auprès d'elle une dernière fois, mais c'était la fois de trop. Il était parti. Définitivement. Il l'avait abandonné. Allongé sur le bitume froid, son sort était scellé. Si elle ne crevait pas aujourd'hui, elle serait certainement morte dans les prochains jours, quand de nouveaux agresseurs viendraient lui prendre tous ce qu'elle possédait.

Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Avant qu'il ne débarque dans sa vie, il y avait six ans.

Malgré elle, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer…

C'était comme si Vanitas n'avait jamais existé…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà Milou !_

_On espère que ça t'as plus!_

_Que tu ne tu ne déprimeras pas après ça, et bla bla bla..._

_C'est la première fois qu'on fait du Namitas et c'était à la fois simple et difficile ^0^ (impression de se répéter...)_

_Enfin voilà !_

_A bientôt !_

_Merci Mayura ;) :3_

_**Xoen & Laxup**_

_**-Light**_


	2. Bonus 02 Aux encres des amours

_**Hey !**_

_Voici l'__OS offert à __________Chocolate Kangoo ! C'est la plus longue des song-fics qu'on a écrite !_

___________Après un petit forcing pour que tu participes à cette belle aventure... Oui, car il était primordiale pour nous que notre toute première revieweuse reçoive un cadeau... Tu nous as donc donné une chanson sublime et deux parring... Ayant déjà utilisé un des deux dans le précèdent OS, le choix à été simple..._

___________Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, ta chanson est juste superbe... pourtant qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a donné du fil à retordre... Un truc de dingue! Et finalement après un mois à écrire, tous effacer, réécrire etc... ça à donné ça, et on est plutôt content de nous ! \^0^/\^o^/_

___________Donc voilà, ____________**C'EST POUR TOI !**_

_Nous nous sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateurs de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

_Ce OS est indépendant de tous les chapitres._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Aux encres des amours - Damien Saez_

_._

_._

_._

_Toi tu dis fuis moi je te suis_

_Moi je dis suis moi je te fuis_

_Si cet écrit s'arrête ici_

_Oui nos amours, mélancolie_

_Devant la porte des adieux_

_Moi je soupire toi t'es sourire_

_En secret mon cœur amoureux_

_Fais-moi l'amour mais sans le dire_

_ ._

Il le regardait. Derrière ses cheveux bruns, ses deux iris dorés pétillaient, et un sourire des plus sadiques était affiché sur son visage. Allongé négligemment sur la scène, comme toujours il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Môsieur Vanitas n'avait pas envie de répéter et il avait encore décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui...

Ça faisait bientôt un an qu'ils jouaient ensemble, tous les deux jours, la même pièce, c'était même le brun qui avait fait les plannings des répétitions. Mais pendant ces séances, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique son ami. Et à chaque fois c'était comme ça. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point l'autre en souffrait. Ce dernier adorait être à ses côtés, mais ces putains de sentiment qui le rongeaient lui faisait tellement mal de le voir s'amuser ainsi avec lui. Alors qu'il aimerait juste qu'il arrête deux minutes ses sarcasmes, que son corps se colle enfin au sien et que ses lèvres s'emparent brutalement des siennes, avec toute la violence dont seul Vanitas était capable…

Et pourtant, Riku savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il lui restait tellement peu de temps à passer avec lui. Alors il profitait de chaque instant, même si mon cœur saignait. Il le laissait le détruire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'amour le ferait autant souffrir. Il détestait ça. Il le haïssait. Mais il restait avec lui. Il devait être complètement maso…

Il fallait en plus qu'il lui parle de sa décision, ce soir, après le spectacle. Et il voyait déjà son visage, son rire moqueur et son attitude désinvolte. Il n'en aura rien à cirer et ce ne serait qu'une blessure de plus…

_ ._

_Toi tu disais prends garde à toi_

_Nos comédies virent au tragique_

_Si l'amour est un opéra_

_C'est parce qu'il doit rester comique_

_Pas de ces stupides béantes_

_Pour se montrer comment qu'on s'aime_

_Faut des sourires en déferlantes_

_Y a trop d'amour dans les je t'aime_

_ ._

Vanitas vérifia que tout était parfait. Il inspecta une dernière fois Riku, et se tourna en soupirant vers lui pour lui refaire son nœud de cravate. Les yeux turquoise de l'argenté se baladèrent alors sur les mains de son vis-à-vis, avant de s'égarer sur son visage. Il était tellement sérieux et concentré, tellement loin de son caractère habituel. Comme le brun aimait à le dire, monter sur les planches le canalisait, l'aidait à faire passer son énergie autre part que dans la violence et c'était plutôt fun de se défouler en public sans craindre pour sa peau après…

Riku soupira à son tour, alors que Vanitas lui chuchotait des conseils pour entrer le mieux possible dans son personnage. Ce dernier avait trouvé qu'à la dernière répétition, il ne s'était pas assez investi. Alors il l'avait un peu chambré. Le brun avait commencé à draguer ouvertement l'argenté qui s'était retrouvé complètement dépourvu face à cet attitude. Comment devait-il réagir à ça. Son personnage et celui de Vanitas devait être amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses propres émotions prendre possession de son corps, sinon il allait finir par sauter sauvagement sur le brun…

Alors, Riku avait demandé froidement ce qui arrivait à son partenaire. Ils avaient eu une violente dispute. Et finalement, s'étaient séparés, ne se retrouvant que pour le début du spectacle. Vanitas avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'argenté, et c'est pour ça qu'il se contentait juste de lui donner des indications sur ce qu'il devait montrer sur scène. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait vraiment d'amour…

_ ._

_Aux encres des amours_

_Les navires se déchirent_

_On croit qu'on s'aimera toujours_

_Avant de voir l'autre partir_

_Avant de voir l'autre s'enfuir_

_Dans les bras d'un autre navire_

_Mon amour tu sais que j'ai beau fuir_

_Mon amour je t'aime à mourir_

_ ._

Le rideau se lève. Ils s'aiment et ça se voit. Alors pourquoi Riku veut-il partir ? Vanitas ne comprends pas ? Tout lui montre le contraire. Ils passent de bon moment ensemble. Alors pourquoi affiche-t-il cette tristesse sur le visage ? Elle se transmet tellement à son corps. Pourquoi cette lueur de regret ? Quel est donc cette mystérieuse lettre qu'a reçue Riku et qu'il s'est empressé de cacher à Vanitas ? Non, leur amour ne pouvait pas s'éteindre…

Alors Riku essaye de reconquérir le brun qu'il avait vu s'éloigner de lui au fil des jours. Mille et une attentions, tout autant de louanges et de mots doux, et tout redevint à la normal. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une seconde lettre…

Vanitas avait alors suspecté un amant, mais Riku continuait encore et toujours ses cajoleries. Alors il n'y avait qu'une solution pour découvrir la vérité, il fallait voler la lettre. Et après plusieurs péripéties Vanitas y arriva. Mais ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur était bien pire qu'une simple affaire de tromperie. L'argenté devait partir en mer, pour une mission militaire d'une durée indéterminé. La date du départ, le jour même. Riku était parti le matin et Vanitas ne savait pas s'il le reverrait. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses que lorsqu'on les perd. Et le brun avait perdu l'amour de sa vie…

Il se laissa dépérir… Jusqu'au jour où Riku revint. Ils ne pensèrent même pas à se disputer. Juste à s'aimer…

Rideau.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amis se souriaient. Ça avait encore été un succès. Mais l'argenté redescendit vite de son nuage et se sauva rapidement, n'ayant pas le courage de parler à Vanitas et le laissa, seul, en proie à ses incertitudes.

_ ._

_Toi tu dis fuis moi je te suis_

_Moi je dis suis moi je te fuis_

_Si nos destins se séparent ici_

_Oui nos sourires, mélancolie_

_Si c'est notre dernier tango_

_Si c'est notre dernier soupir_

_Puis si c'est notre dernier mot_

_Fais-moi l'amour mais sans le dire_

_ ._

Riku était maussade, il avait passé les deux derniers jours à ruminer comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à son ami. Mais quand il arriva dans la salle, il retrouva, comme à son habitude, Vanitas étendu sur la scène. Il n'avait pas envie de répéter, surtout aujourd'hui, vu que ce soir c'était la dernière. Leur dernière. Après ça Riku partirait, il ne pouvait plus rester avec le brun, sinon il allait se détruire à petit feu…

Vanitas reprenait son jeu, et chaque pique, chaque parole enfonçait un peu plus l'argenté dans les Ténèbres et la douleur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se sauve. Vanitas était tellement insouciant. Il ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien. Il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en colère l'argenté, sans savoir que ce dernier réprimait ses pulsions à la fois meurtrières et sexuelles. Oh, oui, si il l'avait pu Riku aurait plaqué Vanitas et l'aurait torturé, jusqu'au l'entende crier et le supplier de l'achever. Et enfin il aurait pu prendre ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce corps envoûtant. Ces lèvres tentatrices. Ces gémissements provocants. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne…

Et à force de se fermer, Riku ne se rendit pas compte que Vanitas avait, enfin, découvert que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement. Braquant soudainement ses yeux dans ceux turquoise de son partenaire, le brun lui demanda le plus sérieusement possible, ce qu'il lui cachait…

.

_Toi tu disais prends garde à toi_

_Y a des couteaux dans nos sourires_

_Si l'amour est un opéra_

_Si se conjuguer c'est s'écrire_

_Que reste-t-il des imparfaits_

_De nos présents, de nos futurs_

_Sous le pont-neuf les corps de ceux_

_Qui recherchaient une aventure_

_ ._

Riku se braqua immédiatement dans une sombre colère. Comme s'il allait tout déballer à Vanitas, alors qu'il était la source même de ses problèmes. Mais le brun ne vit pas les choses de cette manière. Alors pour une énième fois, ils s'engueulèrent. La tension monta tellement que l'air sembla se déchirer entre les deux.

L'un prônait les valeurs de l'amitié, alors que ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'être aussi démonstratif. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps, avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son ami ait des secret vis-à-vis de lui. Et il estimait qu'il était en droit de savoir ce qui rendait l'autre si triste. Car oui, il s'agissait de tristesse. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point de ne pas en savoir la cause.

L'autre défendait sa vie privée. S'il ne voulait rien dire à son ami, c'était son choix. Et il n'allait pas risquer son amitié, pour se faire rembarrer direct. De toute façon, ses souffrances étaient bientôt finies. Il allait partir. Le plus loin possible de Vanitas. Et oublier. Mourir seul, après avoir vécu une vie trépidante, et ne pas penser à un quelconque avenir à deux…

Il y eu alors une parole de trop de la part du brun, et la tension explosa. Riku lâcha enfin une partie de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans un murmure. Ensuite il s'en alla, laissant l'autre complètement choqué…

_. _

_Quand elle m'a crié la sentence_

_J'crois que j'ai pas bien compris_

_Mes pulsations en longs silences_

_Nos respirations en sursis_

_Ecrites aux encres des amours_

_Y a des rasoirs sur les velours_

_Qui sous le pli de la tendresse_

_Nous rappellent à ceux qui nous laissent_

_. _

Ces simples mots résonnaient dans la tête de Vanitas. Riku le haïssait et allait le laisser tomber après le spectacle final. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant, il se remémorait si bien la voix à peine chuchoté de l'argenté qui lui brisait les tympans tant elle était amer. Il était resté une bonne demi-heure figé à digérer l'information et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre…

Il retrouva son partenaire juste avant le spectacle, et celui-ci était étonnamment froid et ne le regardait pas. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, osant à peine respirer, le cœur palpitant. Vanitas n'en était que plus troublé, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il n'allait pas gâcher la dernière représentation, pour une simple dispute qui avait un peu trop dégénéré.

Mais bien que le rideau soit levé, il ne pouvait empêcher un coin de son esprit de creuser un peu plus sur le pourquoi de cette histoire et surtout en quoi ça l'affectait autant. Ne laissant rien paraître, il se cantonna à son rôle et Riku au sien. Il était particulièrement en forme ce soir-là et il donnait tout, et cela obligea Vanitas à faire de même. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait autant de conviction et d'implication dans un personnage. Tellement qu'il commençait à ressentir sa peine dans son propre corps. Comme si c'était lui qui se sentait délesté par son amour…

Et la vérité éclata au visage de Vanitas, alors qu'il posait son regard dans les turquoise de l'argenté…

_. _

_Aux encres des amours_

_Mais nos amours ont jeté l'ancre_

_On croit qu'on s'aimera toujours_

_Mais toujours en condoléances_

_S'écriront les derniers voyages_

_De ceux qui s'y sont vus trop grands_

_De ce navire gonflant la liste_

_Des disparus des océans_

_. _

Riku lui avait caché des choses…

Il allait partir. C'était logique, leurs contrats allaient se terminer. Mais il le haïssait aussi, et ça, ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux en ce moment. Il n'y avait qu'amour et passion, se mélangeant à de la peine, mais en aucun cas de l'animosité envers lui.

Alors pourquoi affirmer le contraire…

Riku lui cachait encore un truc, sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt. Il le laissa s'approcher. Il le laissa le séduire. Il le laissa toucher sa peau. Et reçu une décharge électrique qui se propagea dans tout son corps… C'était ça… C'était vraiment ça qui le dérangeait…

Il aimait Riku…

Mais merde, pourquoi ne s'en rendait il compte que maintenant alors que l'autre voulait disparaître de sa vie…

Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait être égoïste. Il voulait le retenir…

Et alors qu'il regardait la lettre, des larmes roulèrent sur ces joues…

Dans les coulisses, Riku le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

_. _

_Aux encres des amours_

_Les navires se déchirent_

_On croit qu'on s'aimera toujours_

_Avant de voir l'autre partir_

_Avant de voir l'autre s'enfuir_

_Dans les bras d'un autre navire_

_Mon amour tu sais j'ai beau fuir_

_Mon amour je t'aime à mourir_

_. _

Vanitas jura intérieurement. Pourquoi cette putain de pièce ressemblait un peu trop à sa situation actuelle… ?

Le personnage de Riku partait en mer laissant sa moitié ; et l'argenté allait aussi véritablement partir en l'abandonnant.

Le personnage de Vanitas se laissait mourir de chagrin ; et le brun commençait déjà à être fou.

Mais dans la pièce, ça ne se finissait pas bien. Les personnages se retrouvaient certes, mais il faut savoir lire entre les lignes… Les deux personnages sont morts, en réalité. L'un tué en mer, l'autre d'amour. Et Vanitas ne voulait pas que cette issue se réalise. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il se battrait.

Riku, revint sur scène pour la finale. Celle, si ambigue, qui laissait toujours le spectateur silencieux, avant qu'il n'explose de joie. Et dans l'étreinte finale, Riku crut se noyer dans l'ambre des iris de son partenaire. Il y brillait un mélange d'émotions indistinctes surmontées de détermination. Et cela ne dit rien qui vaille à l'argenté. Et ça l'énervait, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, à Vanitas le temps de le cuisiner à nouveau…

Alors, il fuit dès que le rideau fut abaissé. Vanitas essaya de le retenir. Mais le proprio du théâtre lui sauta dessus, laissant l'argenté filer. Après s'en être gentiment débarrassé, le brun déboula dans la loge. Pas de Riku, ni aucune trace de ses affaires… C'était fini, il s'était envolé et des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin des yeux du brun… Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre lui-même, et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible…

_. _

_Amour je t'en prie reviens-moi_

_Toi qui sais faire mes yeux sanglots_

_Puis si mon cœur en a dit trop_

_Puis si l'amour est un fardeau_

_Toi tu dis fuis moi je te suis_

_Et moi je suis triste sans toi_

_Et moi je suis le triste mort_

_Là tout seul dans mon opéra_

_. _

Vanitas errait dans les coulisses. Il rangea le matériel, éteignit les lumières, et ferma définitivement la porte des loges. D'un pas lent, dans l'obscurité et le silence, il se dirigea vers la scène. Les projecteurs toujours allumé, il inspira et balaya la salle une dernière fois du regard, se souvenant de la toute première ovation du public et de la toute dernière. Il aurait voulu partagé ses pensées avec quelqu'un, mais la seule personne, avec qui il aurait aimé le faire, était partie…

Il se sentait complètement démuni. Son cœur était lourd. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Et sa conscience le torturait… Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas eut conscience de ses sentiments plus tôt ? Et comment était-il tombé amoureux de l'argenté ? Parce que ça aussi, ça énervait Vanitas, le fait d'être « amoureux ». Il avait l'impression de bouffer de la guimauve par tous les ports de sa peau…

Las, il se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Il se rendait compte maintenant, qu'il avait tout fait pour être le plus proche de lui. Les répétitions, les conversations, les disputes. Son inconscient avait agi à sa place… Et maintenant, il avait mal… A l'instar de son personnage, il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir, sans la personne qu'il aimait. Il était seul, désespérément seul. Et il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir…

_. _

_Allez tue-moi mon amour_

_Allez tue-moi qu'on en finisse_

_Mets le couteau dans le velours_

_Allez fais-moi de ces sévices_

_Laisse-moi mourant sur le sol_

_Puis s'il faut rendre l'amour folle_

_Laisse-moi ivre mort d'amour_

_Pour s'aimer comme au dernier jour_

_. _

Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de s'arracher le cœur. Il se rappelait quand l'argenté le forçait à répéter, il lui répondait toujours qu'il allait finir par le tuer à la tâche… Finalement, Riku allait vraiment le tuer... Mais pas de la manière qu'il aurait cru…

Et penser à lui, ne faisait qu'accentuer la plaie déjà béante ouverte en lui. A croire que l'argenté prenait plaisir à venir le hanter, pour lui montrer à quel point il était un imbécile, à quel point il avait souffert de ses actes, et à quel point la vengeance était agréable… Il allait le rendre fou et ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Il enrageait de se laisser corrompre par ses propres émotions. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le retenir…

Des pas se firent entendre, tournant la tête il vit clairement Riku se tenir à l'entrée de la scène. Il avait toujours ce même regard triste qui se traînait depuis quelque jour… Vanitas se mit à rire, soit il devenait schizo, soit cet imbécile d'argenté était vraiment en train de se tenir, devant lui, sur scène pour une raison inconnue…

Que lui voulait-il ? Il avait était clair, pourtant. Il le haïssait et voulait partir. Alors, qu'il parte et qu'il arrête de jouer avec lui…

Riku s'avança vers le brun. Ce dernier tiqua, se releva et s'avança à son tour vers l'autre. Il voulait jouer un dernier acte ? Amour ou pas, il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

_. _

_Allez tue-moi mon amour_

_Allez tue-moi qu'on en finisse_

_Mets le couteau dans le velours_

_Allez fais-moi de ces sévices_

_Allez tue-moi mon amour_

_Oui mon amour allez tue-moi_

_Oui mon amour allez tue-moi_

_Allez tue-moi !_

.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. S'affrontant du regard, et même si l'argenté était plus grand que le brun, les yeux jaunes de ce dernier en faisaient trembler plus d'un…

Comme la dernière fois, leurs haines se rencontrèrent et l'atmosphère devint lourde. Si lourde que Vanitas craqua le premier, et envoya son poing dans le visage de celui qu'il aimait. Riku s'étala sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure explosée par le coup. Il fixa le brun, mais celui-ci n'avait qu'un sourire sadique et les yeux voilés. Une seconde plus tard, sa tête retapa violemment le sol, alors que Vanitas mordait furieusement sa lèvre ensanglantée.

L'esprit dans le brouillard, Riku donna un coup dans l'abdomen du brun, qui relâchant la pression sur ses lèvres, s'effondra sur lui. D'un simple mouvement de hanche, il inversa leurs positions. Vanitas se retrouva alors à la merci de l'argenté, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulut le repousser mais l'autre emprisonna ses poignets au-dessous de sa tête et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Vanitas ne comprenait plus rien. L'instant d'avant, il cédait à ses désirs. Puis la seconde d'après, c'était Riku qui lui sautait dessus. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Son esprit s'embrumait. Il manquait d'air…

Il réussit, sans trop savoir comment, à repousser l'argenté. Se redressant sur son séant, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, haletant. Vanitas lança un regard froid à son vis-à-vis, il avait failli mourir d'asphyxie. Riku lui fit un sourire en coin, ses yeux remplis de désir et de défi. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux se jettent l'un sur l'autre, dans une lutte pour savoir qui aurait le dessus. Ils étaient violent, brutaux, ils se faisaient mal. Mais ils s'en fichaient.

Et Vanitas pensait que s'il devait mourir ainsi, il laisserait faire Riku…

Avec plaisir…

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Et Voilà Chocolate ! On espère que ça t'as plu !_

_Si on le voulait, on pourrait faire un commentaire de texte pour expliquer tout les pourquoi des comment de tous ce qui se passe... C'est un truc de dingue comme on a du réfléchir au sens des paroles, à se qu'elles nous inspiraient, pour les retranscrire à l'écrit, les détourner et tout ça..._

_Et puis comme nous l'a si bien rappelé notre Beta (Mayura-8) Riku et Vanitas ne se sont jamais croisé... Alors les confronter à rajouté du piment au challenge ..._

_En plus, c'était la première fois qu'on faisait du Vaniku ! Dure, dure la vie..._

_Finalement... On a réussit ! ____________ \^0^/\^o^/_

_Enfin on croit..._

_A vous de voir ;D_

_A bientôt_

_Merci Beta !_

**_Xoenime & Laxup_**

**_-Nothingness_**


	3. Bonus 03 Le Bien qui fait Mal

_**Yoh !**_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un Os qui nous tient particulièrement à coeur..._

_Car il a été écrit pour une personne spéciale à nos yeux._

_Une personne sans qui, toutes ces aventures, se seraient sans doute arrêtés au chapitre 1 de La Foule._

_Qui avec ses conseils, ses remarques et ses encouragements ;qui efface beaucoup de vilaine fautes, de répétitions, et de phrases trop lourdes;et surtout qui arrive à nous supporter; nous a porté, nous porte, et j'espère nous portera encore jusqu'ici... -Laxup_

_Cette personne, chers lecteurs, c'est tous simplement notre Beta._

**_Mayura-8_**

_Et tu sais bien à quel point on est sérieux en te disant ça !_

_D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a un mot qu'on ne t'a pas encore assez répété..._

**_MERCI ! _**_-Xoenime_

___________**C'EST POUR TOI !**_

_Nous nous sommes bien sur pas les auteurs et créateur de la chanson ni des personnages utilisés._

_Ce OS est indépendant de tous les chapitres._

**_Bonne lecture ! ET on rappelle qu'on a mis cette fiction en rating T /!\_**

* * *

_Le Bien qui fait Mal - Mozart, l'Opéra Rock_

.

.

.

_Mais d'où vient_

_L'émotion étrange_

_Qui me fascine_

_Autant qu'elle me dérange_

_._

Elle venait à peine de rentrer du magasin avec ses nouvelles peintures, qu'elle se fit agresser par la musique de son très cher colocataire. Mais encore ça, c'était rien. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était quand lui-même se mettait à jouer. Alors elle se réfugia le plus rapidement possible dans son atelier. Enfin, plutôt la grande pièce blanche au bout du couloir dont elle se servait comme telle.

Au début, quand Naminé avait emménagé avec Demyx, elle pensait que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, deux artistes ne pouvaient que bien s'entendre. Mais elle avait vite déchanté. Justement à cause de cette pièce. Demyx voulait en faire un studio d'enregistrement, alors qu'elle voulait un atelier. Finalement, elle avait eu gain de cause, mais elle avait dû céder la plus grande des chambres, et elle était vraiment plus spacieuse que le cagibi qu'elle occupait…

Rangeant son matériel, elle se saisit de son gobelet et le remplit de nouveau d'eau. Prenant sa palette elle se retourna vers la grande toile qu'elle avait tendue. Elle s'en approcha et leva lentement le bras pour toucher la surface de son pinceau quand une nouvelle source sonore lui parvint.

Suspendant son geste, elle poussa un soupir furibond. Il avait recommencé…

Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau mais les sons qui lui parvenaient la troublaient…

De rage, elle reposa ses affaires sur sa table et sortie en trombe de la pièce. Elle se figea devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte de son coloc' et l'observa. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il pouvait être en transe grâce à un art aussi évasif et éphémère…

_._

_Je frissonne poignardé par le beau_

_C'est comme_

_Dans l'âme le couteau_

_La blessure traverse mon cœur_

_Et j'ai_

_La joie dans la douleur_

_Je m'enivre de ce poison_

_À en perdre la raison_

.

Assit sur les marches de la petite estrade qui surélevait la partie chambre de sa pièce, Demyx grattait les corde de sa guitare. Naminé suivait des yeux le ballet hypnotique de ses doigts sur les cordes. Alors, pour la première fois, elle n'entra pas en criant dans la pièce. Elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas détecté sa présence. Comme d'habitude il abordait cette crête grossière dans ses cheveux cuivrés. La blonde ne supportait pas cette allure négligée…

Encore l'un de leurs nombreux sujet de discorde. Car si Naminé était très ordonnée, ce n'était pas le cas de Demyx. Ils avaient tellement de différents que le salon était la pièce la moins occupé de leur appartement. En fait depuis plusieurs semaines les deux colocataires s'évitaient et ne se rencontraient que pour s'engueuler…

Soudainement Demyx releva ses yeux écumes sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler ce qu'il y avait dans ces saphirs d'habitude si expressifs. Mais elle restait là, à fixer sa guitare. Alors il continua à jouer.

Naminé subissait chacune des notes. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais paradoxalement elle se sentait bien au-fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du jeune homme. L'euphorie même la gagnait quand elle s'effondra à genoux devant le musicien sous la pression de la douleur provoquée par son essoufflement.

Demyx continuait à enchaîner les accords sans se soucier de la présence de sa coloc'. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit un effleurement au niveau de ses doigts qu'il prit réellement conscience de sa présence. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ce contact le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il sentit que les choses allaient vite, très vite dégénérer…

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait normale_

_Ta haine_

_Prend le plaisir_

_C'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Naminé n'en pouvait plus, il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle avait envie que tout ça cesse. Et il n'y avait qu'une solution pour ça…

Alors, elle agrippa les mains du musicien dans un geste qu'elle avait d'abord hésité à faire. La musique s'arrêta brutalement, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. Regardant alors le jeune homme dans un regard de défi, elle lui lâcha les mains et se saisit de la guitare avant de la balancer au travers de la pièce.

Un fracas assourdissant emplit la chambre lorsque l'instrument entra en collision avec l'un des murs. Mais Demyx n'eut pas le temps de protester que Naminé s'était déjà faufilé entre ses jambes, avait glissé ses mains autour de sa nuque et emprisonné ses lèvres avec les siennes…

Elle le tirait de plus en plus à elle. Cherchant à approfondir l'échange. Demyx était trop surpris pour réagir, son esprit était partagé entre son inquiétude pour sa pauvre guitare et le comportement de la jeune femme. Il finit par se concentrer sur elle quand elle passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce contact l'électrisa. Et il réussit à se soustraire à l'étreinte pour regarder juste un instant ces deux saphirs voilés de désir...

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Me fait mal)_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal)_

_Ta peine_

_Les vrais délices_

_Passent par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Naminé ne le laissa néanmoins pas faire. Et le tirant à nouveau à elle, elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Avoir vu ces deux pupilles, qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de détester, ne faisait que renforcer l'étau qui enserrait déjà trop fortement son cœur.

Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ces bras. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Il devenait son bourreau au lieu d'être son sauveur. Alors elle passa une langue taquine et insistante sur ses lèvres sucrées. Et Demyx finit par lui céder.

Passant l'une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l'autre dans sa délicate chevelure blonde, il l'attira encore plus contre lui, collant leurs deux corps et reprenant le dessus dans la danse de leur baiser.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'inspiration frappa Naminé, et qu'elle prit conscience de ses actes. Mais elle était prisonnière de ses propres demandes. Pourtant il fallait que Demyx la libère ! Maintenant ! Sinon, elle ne ferait que se sentir de plus en plus mal…

Elle était presque au bord de la panique quand elle arriva à s'échapper après s'être débattue. Et elle s'enfuit de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux, dépassée par la situation qu'elle avait elle-même initié et s'enferma dans son atelier avec ses pinceaux et ses peintures. Puis elle se mit à peindre, compulsivement, pour tenter de retrouver son calme et d'endiguer ce trop-plein de sensations…

_._

_Je ressens_

_De violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_De glisser vers le fond_

_Si j'ignore_

_D'où vient ce fléau_

_J'adore_

_L'avoir dans la peau_

.

Demyx ne comprenait décidément plus rien. C'était elle qui l'avait fait céder à la tentation et maintenant elle repartait, comme ça, sans explication…

Le regard perdu du musicien se posa alors sur sa guitare. Enfin sur ce qu'il en restait. La caisse de résonance était explosée et le manche était cassé en deux. Les cordes qu'il avait tant peiné à accorder étaient maintenant distendues. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'en racheter une …

Se relevant, il alla contempler les décombres. Soupirant, il se massa l'arrière du crâne, mais retira sa main presque instantanément. Il se rappelait des caresses de Naminé à cet endroit précis quelque instant auparavant. Un frisson se propagea alors le long de sa colonne vertébrale et réveilla quelque chose d'intense qui l'électrisa…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle renferme une telle rage en elle ? Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas cela le contrariait. Elle n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur lui. Et puis pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? En avait-il eu envie ?

Oui, c'était ça ! Et en cet instant même, il éprouvait une envie irrépressible d'aller lui remettre les idées en place. D'un pas rageur il se dirigea vers l'atelier et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre tous ses moyens…

_._

_Envoûté par des idées folles_

_Soudain_

_Mes envies s'envolent_

_Le désir devient ma prison_

_À en perdre la raison_

.

Naminé était face à sa toile les mains, les avant-bras et sa robe blanche recouverts de peinture de différentes teintes de bleu. Elle n'avait pas vu Demyx sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne le vit pas blêmir, ni ses mains trembler et son souffle s'accélérer. Seul lui importait son œuvre à laquelle elle venait d'ajouter la touche finale.

Et enfermée dans sa sphère, elle ne revint à la réalité que quand d'un seul coup sa toile se déchira sous ses yeux et quand Demyx, la folie se lisant clairement dans son regard, se dressa devant elle, et la plaqua contre le mur…

Il n'en pouvait plus. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir ce visage si enfantin ? Tellement pure ? Si déconnecté quand elle peignait ses croûtes ? Comment pouvait-elle vivre parmi toutes ses odeurs âpres et nauséabondes ? Tout ça lui montait à la tête et elle, elle souriait. Elle ne devait pas sourire comme ça sinon, il allait finir par lui faire mal.

Mais merde, elle se prenait pour qui ? Une main caressa alors sa joue l'enduisant d'une substance froide et gluante et il la repoussa ne supportant pas le contact. Il s'essuya d'un revers de mains avant de replonger dans ses saphirs trop profond…

Et il perdit une nouvelle fois pied…

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait normale_

_Ta haine_

_Prend le plaisir_

_C'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Quand les lèvres brûlantes de Demyx rencontrèrent celles de Naminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de se détourner. Mais le cuivré ne la laissa pas faire et d'une main il la força à la regarder. Elle vit alors tant de sentiments contradictoires dans la tempête de ces yeux…

Elle se fichait de sa toile, du temps qu'elle avait pu y passer, de l'énergie qu'elle avait pu y mettre. Elle voulait juste lui échapper, encore une fois. Car il était tellement agaçant...

Elle appliqua alors ses mains encore dégoulinantes sur le torse du jeune homme qui recula, dégoûté. Et cela amusa étrangement la blonde. Alors faisant fi de la douleur toujours oppressante dans son corps, elle se jeta sur Demyx. Bras en avant elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il faisait marche arrière, leurs yeux désespérément liés. Il lui avait détruit son œuvre, certes, alors il deviendrait sa toile. Une toile vivante…

Demyx déglutit quand il vit cette nouvelle détermination. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire perdre son sang-froid…

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Qui fait mal)_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal)_

_Ta peine_

_Les vrais délices_

_Passent par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Sans comprendre comment ils se mirent à se courser dans l'appartement. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et après un mouvement habile Demyx réussit à lui attraper les poignets en la plaquant contre le canapé. Ses mains étaient donc souillées de peinture mais au moins il avait réussi à immobiliser la furie…

Qu'il la détestait à cet instant ! Et pourtant il avait toujours aimé sa joie de vivre…

Quant-à lui, il était tellement insouciant d'habitude et c'était généralement mignon, mais là, elle le haïssait…

Immobilisé entre les bras de son coloc' Naminé le voyait froncer le nez. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les odeurs de ses huiles et pourtant, malgré ça, il luttait pour pouvoir l'avoir en son pouvoir…

Ils se regardèrent, longtemps. Essoufflé l'un et l'autre. Naminé ne pouvait pas bouger coincé sous le corps de Demyx et lui, n'avait tout simplement plus la force de se lever d'elle.

Alors à cours d'idées, ils se mirent tout simplement à se crier dessus. Crachant toutes leurs rancœurs. S'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Déchargeant toute leur colère.

Et une fois terminé, Demyx relâcha les poignets de Naminé qu'il avait presque serré jusqu'au sang…

_._

_Je ressens_

_De violentes pulsions_

_J'ai l'impression_

_De glisser vers le fond_

.

Ils se dévisageaient…

Naminé, posa alors les yeux sur le tee-shirt de Demyx complètement bleu sur le dessus. Se redressant légèrement, elle commença doucement à le lui enlever. Vu son état, il était foutu. Le cuivré se laissa faire. Et une fois retiré, Naminé s'essuya les mains dedans et essuya également celles de son colocataire. Une fois la tâche accomplie elle laissa tomber la loque sur le sol et replanta son regard dans les yeux redevenus limpides de Demyx.

Alors il aperçut encore une fois cette attirance qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux…

Elle avait une irrésistible envie de lui toucher la joue, juste là où il y avait la trace de peinture sèche et à moitié enlevée...

Elle appliqua sa main et cet effleurement envoya une vague de frisson au cuivré qui se pencha jusqu'à cueillir chastement les lèvres de la blonde…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se retirer entièrement, il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre la jeune femme qui le serra de nouveau entre ses bras…

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait normale_

_Ta haine_

_Prend le plaisir_

_C'est si bon de souffrir_

_Succombe au charme_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Naminé frissonnait sous les caresses du cuivré. Elle se sentait si faible, si fragile et tellement petite. Chaque frôlement de sa peau par les lèvres de son ainé la faisait frémir. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme ça. Alors elle le mordait…

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle le mordait sur toutes les parties de son corps. Insistant sur le cou qui était apparemment l'un de ses points sensibles, si elle prenait en compte sa respiration qui devenait plus rauque à chaque fois qu'elle s'y égarait…

Elle cherchait à l'énerver, elle lui griffait le dos et apparemment ça marchait. Plusieurs fois il se montra un peu plus brusque et elle préférait ça, bien qu'elle ait extrêmement honte des gémissements indécents qui franchissaient ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il explorait un peu plus loin les partie de son corps…

Comment elle en était arrivée là ? Elle ne le savait plus, et elle ne voulait pas le savoir…

Elle croqua une nouvelle fois cette peau au goût de pêche, pour étouffer un cri qu'elle savait plus puissant que les autres.

Elle finit par renverser sa tête en arrière sur les coussins du canapé…

Elle craquait…

Et des perles salées coulèrent le long de ses joues avant d'être recueilli avec délicatesse par des lèvres toujours plus tentatrices…

_._

_C'est le bien qui fait mal (Qui fait mal)_

_Quand tu aimes_

_Tout à fait banale (Ce bien qui fait mal)_

_Ta peine_

_Les vrais délices_

_Passent par le supplice_

_Baisse les armes_

_Donne tes larmes_

.

Il ne comprenait décidément rien à ce petit bout de femme. Le cuivré avait essayé d'être doux et attentif. Mais elle ne voulait pas, vraisemblablement. Alors tant pis, il s'égara dans les méandres de son plaisir…

Il laissa sa fougue prendre possession de son corps…

Plus elle le mordait, plus ça l'excitait et plus il se perdait...

Sa peau se collait à la sienne dans la sueur…

Sa voix résonnait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles…

Mais il voulait avoir plus, et il allait avoir plus…

Brusque, violemment et sans prévenir, il la pénétra, récoltant au passage une nouvelle morsure, celle qui serait la plus visible…

Demyx était réputé pour être un amant qui savait répondre aux attentes de ses conquêtes. Et malgré les larmes de douleurs, qu'il goba, sur les joues de la blonde, Demyx voyait au fond de ses yeux bleu qu'il la comblait de bonheur…

.

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà Mayura !_

_Tu peux pas imaginé comme on est heureux ! *0* *o*_

_Cette chanson me donne juste envie de mordre... -Xoen_

_Oui, bah la prochaine fois t'évite de le faire sur moi d'accord ? J'ai encore la marque sur le bras ! -Laxup_

_Désolé frangin, mais t'étais la seule choses comestible dans les environs...==' -Xoen_

_Mouais, t'aurais pu choisir un coussin ou, je sais pas moi... l'orange pourrie qui traîne sur dans la panière sur le frigo que tu refuses de jeter depuis une semaine ! -Laxup_

_Mais... -Xoen_

_Bref, tu me refais plus jamais de coup comme ça ! -Laxup_

_D'accord =='... Tous ça pour dire que c'est de la que vient le comportement "mordant" de Naminé ^^ -Xoen_

_Normalement on a respecté toutes les contraintes du challenge._

_En espérant que vous ayez appréciez ! ^^ ^^_

_A bientôt !_

_Merci beaucoup à notre super Beta qu'on aime !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Darkness_**

.

_P.S. Cette histoire de morsure est véridique et je peux vous dire que ça fait un putain de mal de chien, surtout quand on s'y attend pas ! -Laxup_

_Désolée... ==' -Xoen_


End file.
